


Diana No.

by DarkMoonRaveWolf



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Gonna add more tags as it grows, I'm using this to practice writing since I don't have an english class this year, Probably gonna be out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMoonRaveWolf/pseuds/DarkMoonRaveWolf
Summary: Diana isn't the perfect studious person we all know and love.





	Diana No.

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a one shot but my brain said 'MORE'

“Nuh-uh! There's no way Cavendish actually does that.”

“It's true though! She also is super competitive too!” Hannah exclaimed.

Her and Amanda were walking back towards the blue team’s dorm after Barbara had left her to read with Lotte. The conversation started out by simple curiosity about how Diana and now they ended up here.

“I'm sorry but I can't see THE Diana Cavendish being competitive, twitchy, or even breaking the rules to pet creatures.” Amanda said, a slight snicker in her voice.

A low groan escaped Hannah as they stopped in the hallway. “This is why we usually don't tell anyone. They never believe us.”

“It sounds like a rumor created to destroy her image, not gonna lie.”

“Whatever, anyways, I'll see you later.”

“Alrighty, see yuh red.” Amanda waved and started heading back to her own dorm.

Another groan of irritation escaped Hannah as she turned the corner. Ready to go lay down and relax she stopped. In front of their dorm was Barbara herself, sitting on the ground. Her hands cupping her face in exhaustion. Walking up to her all Hannah could say was “She did it again?”, with a blank expression on her face.

Her head still cradled in her hands she mumbled “-ake”.

Hannah's head tilted to the side, “huh?”

A low sigh was heard and Barbara shifted from in front of the door. A bit scared now, Hannah raised a shaky hand and turned the knob. Peeking slowly into the room, Hannah immediately saw what shocked her friend. Said creature was coiled around Diana as she worked at her desk. The dark green creature turned its head and hissed loudly, emitting a yelp from Hannah as she fell down.

A soft sound of acknowledgment from Diana was heard as she turned around and looked at her fallen friend. “Hannah? What are you doing on the ground?”

Hannah shuffled away as she shrieked, “What are you doing with a snake?!”

A childish smile lit up on Diana's face as she hugged it close, “Isn't she adorable? I found Beau near the school.”

The snake, now dubbed ‘Beau’ uncoiled itself and slithered past Hannah and out the door.  
A small shriek of fear let them know that Barbara had seen it go by.

“Oh no” “Oh dear”


End file.
